happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 1: Tickets of a Lifetime
A few months after Christmas, the group had started to become board of their new gifts, even Mumble was. “Well, what should we do now?” Mumble asked, followed by Gloria. “He's got a point you know, we haven't done any thing adventurous or fun since Christmas, and it's really starting t-” ”Hey guys, looks like we've got mail.” Jack interrupted as he and Andrew came to the group. “Yeah, so do we.” Adult Mumble replied as he came to the group, holding a letter. “Well, what is it?” Atticus and Mumble said at the same time. “Looks like we're finally going to do something that's actually as fun as Christmas.” as he opened his mail, Adult Mumble doing the same thing. “Yeah, we have something that'll keep us occupied too.” “What is it then?” Mumble asked again in annoyance. “Tickets” Jack and Adult Mumble said at the same time, everyone immediately became confused. “Tickets? For what?” Gloria asked. “We've got tickets for the Titanic 2100” Jack said, receiving gasps from Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris and Andrew. “We've got tickets for the Titanic 2” Adult Mumble said, receiving just one gasp from Erik. “What's the Titanic 2?” Alex asked, leaving Erik to answer. “It's one of the most famous ships, named after the original Titanic, I won't go into details yet, but the Titanic 2 is said to be the most safest ship in the world, It's already going from China to Australia, it's then going to Southampton, before going to New York.” “Well then, how do we get to it then, with Alex coming with us we can't just swim there.” Adult Mumble said, before adding “And what is the Titanic 2100?” “Well, it's basically an orbital liner that travels from Earth to Mars, with the moon being a stop to refuel. And, believe it or not, we've got an easier way of getting on-board the Titanic 2 than swimming.” Andrew answered. “Even if you do know a way, I have to keep myself hidden from everyone, remember? I'm suppose to be dead, I couldn't imagine what would happen if people knew I somehow came back to life.” Adult Mumble said sternly. “Well then, I could give you my ticket.” Jack offered. However, Adult Mumble didn't want Jack to not go on a trip of a lifetime. “Thanks for the offer, but-” “Too late.” Jack interrupted, before adding “Look at your right flipper Adult Mumble” “What do you mean look at my right flipper? There's nothing on my-” Adult Mumble started, before realising that he was holding Jack's ticket. “How you do that I still have no idea.” “Let's just say I've always got a trick up my sleeve. No seriously, now my ticket offers you to go on the Titanic 2 instead of the Titanic 2100.” Adult Mumble looked at the ticket again, to find that it was now a Titanic 2 ticket. “Can you stop that please? It's starting to get annoying.” “Okay, but they won't recognise you not that you have brown eyes.” Jack chuckled, with Adult Mumble soon realising that Jack changed his eye colour. “Hey, I said enough.” “Don't worry, eye colour change is temporary, so by the time you get to your room, you should have you normal blue eyes back.” “Okay, I'll give you that. But no “Okay then, our ship doesn't launch until two days from now, so let's wait a couple of days.” Andrew suggested, the two days went surprisingly quicker than usual, but it was time for them to go. “Well, here we go then. We'll see you soon, and only contact us if there's an emergency.” Jack said “Wait, what about us, we're still in- wait, how did we get here?” Adult Mumble asked, having just realised mid-sentence that they were no longer at new Emperor Land, instead they were straight at Southampton. Luckily Adult Mumble made it past the ticket gates with out too much suspicion and got to their room, one of the biggest VIP rooms in the entire ship, with over 3 beds for all 6 of them, it even had a mini pool and a balcony. It was definitely going to be a fun trip. Meanwhile in 2107, Jack, Andrew, Caris, Earl, Mumble and Glenda also had one of the biggest VIP rooms, but they didn't want to stay for too long, since the ballroom was having their anniversary party, it had been 7 years since the Titanic 2100 had been built (hence the 2100), and to say it was enjoyable was a massive understatement. Soon a person called out a ticket number, in which it was the group's number, and they walked to the receptionist. “Well it's nice to see you all, I'm Mr Capper, and I'll be taking you to Station 4 of Jupiter, now, since the ship can't travel there, we'll be using these teleporter bracelets to travel there, now hold tight...” Capper said, before they teleported to Station 4. Below was Jupiter itself, with swirling winds, like the Great Red Spot, passing by within minutes. “Now, you can by anything you want here, just don't get the really big items, they can be nifty back on the ship.” Capper said as Jack and the rest had just seen what was inside, they were in one of the viewing platforms of the station- “Hello there, you must be Mumble, I've heard a lot about you mate.” Someone said from behind everyone, turning to see two other people wearing electric blue jackets and tuxedo like trousers. “Yeah, I'm Mumble, nice to meet you too.” Mumble said as they shook hands/flippers. “We were wondering if you know where they have hats around here, do you?” They asked, with Mumble replying “Yeah, it should be upstairs and to the-” just before he finished his sentence, they had teleported back onto the ship. “I was just in the middle of a sentence there.” “I'm sorry, but we've seemed to have suffered a, power fluctuation. If you would like to the festivities and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners, free drinks will be provided.” One of the stewards said as the group took their teleporter bracelets off. After a few minutes of having a drink, Jack noticed some of the 'posh' people, were laughing at the guests that he and the others had met recently. With an idea in his mind, he set off. “Something’s tickled them.” Jack said as he sat down next to the guests, glancing over at the people on the other table and noticing that the champagne bottle has an electric cap on it. “They told us it was fancy dress, they find it funny somehow.” The lady guest said, leaving the man to reply. “Their just picking on us because we haven't paid, we won our tickets in a competition.” “I had to name the five husbands of Julie Christell, and by the light of the asteroid... Have you seen the light of the asteroid?” She asked, Jack was confused at first. “Is that the one with the twins?” “That's it, it's marvellous.” “Probably not good enough for that lot” The man said, pointing to the people on the other table, before adding “They think we should be on steerage!” Jack was some what annoyed by that. So, without looking at the people behind, said “Well, we can't have that now can we?” Before using a hacking device (which he got for Christmas) to pop the champagne cap, releasing a jet of foam out onto the people at the other table. Both of the guests noticed the little device and were surprised that he did something like that. “Did-did you do that?” the lady asked. “Maybe.” Jack said, before the two guests laughed at the people now drenched with foam and stains on their clothes “Oh we like you, I'm Marvin, and this is my good wife Faye” They greeted. “Faye, nice to meet you, I'm Jack.” “Jack, we think we've heard of a Jack before, aren't you the one who tried to-” “Yes, but I changed my mind and brought someone back to life.” Jack interrupted Marvin, with Faye replying “What made you change?” “Well, lets just say.” Jack said before glancing over to Andrew and the rest “I met some persuasive friends. Right, I better be going, they'll probably be wondering where I am, see you later.” Jack waved good bye before walking to Andrew and the rest. “So, how was it with the guests?” Mumble asked. “Well, we had a laugh at some people being sprayed by champagne.” Jack replied, with Andrew answering “Yeah, we saw that, I guess our gifts are finally starting to be more enjoyable.” Previous Story - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions